


When The Rain Falls

by Silver_Rayne



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Rayne/pseuds/Silver_Rayne
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt settle into an Inn to wait out a storm.This is just two soft boys being in love.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 248





	When The Rain Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you guys enjoy this completely self-indulgent ball of fluff! Special thanks to my sister, best friend, beta, and coder, tumblr user Cherurubi!

Geralt watched the rain splash and slide on the window, listened to the thunder roll in slowly, long and deep echoes of sound on the wind as a storm approached. He could feel the static of lightning in the distance dance over his skin, but it was eclipsed by the feeling of Jaskier's hands in his hair. He shifted his eyes up to look at the bard from where his head rested on a pillow in his lap, and when their eyes met, Jaskier offered a soft smile. Geralt returned it, shifted slightly to get more comfortable, then resumed his mindless staring out the window. Jaskier lifted his head lightly to tug his hair out from under him, and fanned it gently against the pillow. His deft fingers gently started braiding it. Geralt sighed, content. 

They had still been a half a day's ride from the town when Geralt noticed the shift in the wind, the tell-tale signs of an oncoming storm. They hadn't planned on stopping here, but Geralt hadn't been willing to risk Jaskier getting sick out in the rain. The bard only argued for a few minutes, and, Geralt suspected, only for the show of it. So here they were now, resting in the room of an inn and enjoying just being near each other for a while. No danger, no monsters. Just Geralt and Jaskier. These were Geralt's favorite moments, by far. His only regret was how long it had taken them to get here. How long it had taken _him_ to realize his feelings. 

They still had things to work on. Geralt needed to try harder to stop taking his frustration for things out of his control out on Jaskier. Jaskier needed to learn to stay out of harm's way when danger was near. But right now, none of that mattered. For the first time in his long life, Geralt felt that everything could be okay. That they could get through anything, as long as they did it together. He didn't even mind the cliche thoughts, even if they were corny, like something Jaskier would say. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jaskier cut in gently, pulling Geralt from his reverie. Geralt shifted his eyes back up, and smiled at the fondness in his bard's eyes. 

"My thoughts are very sappy lately. Even the voice in my head is starting to sound like you." He said, faux grumpiness in his voice. Jaskier laughed, a sweet sound that coated Geralt's senses like a balm. He'd never tire of it. 

"Well I would apologize but.... I'm not sorry at all." He smirked, tugging on a strand of Geralt's hair playfully. It was Geralt's turn to laugh. "You could use a little more poetry in your life." He added softly, finishing up the braid he was working on. There was a tenderness in his tone that made Geralt's heart stutter. 

"Hmm." He answered. He didn't know when his eyes had fallen shut, but he opened them when he felt Jaskier shift a little. Their eyes met, and then it was like a magnet pulling them to each other. Jaskier leaned forward, and Geralt lifted his head to meet him halfway. Their lips connected in a tender kiss. The thunder crashed outside, a bolt of lightning lit up their faces as they pulled away, both men just staring into each others eyes. 

It was that moment Geralt chose to voice his earlier thoughts, as he reached up to run his knuckles over Jaskier's cheek gently. "We're gonna be okay." The surety in his voice made Jaskier smile. 

"Of course we are, my dear Witcher." He rested his forehead on Geralt's. 

Even with the storm raging outside the window. Even with the rain pounding hard on the roof of the inn, Geralt was the most at peace he'd ever been. Here, in Jaskier's arms, he felt _safe_. And wasn't that quite the poetic thought? That a Witcher could feel safe in the arms of a bard. Geralt didn't care. No matter what storm awaited them outside tomorrow, Geralt knew that he would always have Jaskier by his side. And that was more than enough for him. 


End file.
